Battlezone Timeline
1940s 1945: *'February:' Yalta Conference, Cold War begins. *'August:' United States first used atomic bomb in war. Russia enters war with Japan, Japanese surrender. End of World War II. 1946: *'March:' Winston Churchill delivers "Iron Curtain" speech. 1947: *'March:' Truman declares active role in Greek Civil War. *'June:' Marshall Plan is announced. 1948: *'February:' Communist takeover in Czechoslovakia. *'June:' Berlin Blockade begins. 1949: *'July:' NATO ratified. *'May:' Berlin Blockade ends. *'September:' Mao Zedong, a Communist, takes control of China. Soviets explode their first atomic bomb. 1950s 1950: *'February:' Joe McCarthy begins Communist witch hunt. *'June:' Korean War begins. 1951: *'January:' Federal Civil Defense Administration established. 1952: *'March:' Meteor storm scatters V-M32 ore across the Bering Strait. 1953: *'April:' American and Soviet forces begin to collect the debris that fell across the Bering Strait. Exotic properties of biometal discovered. *'June:' Rosenberg executions. *'July:' Korean War ends. 1954: *CIA helps overthrow unfriendly regimes in Iran and Guatemala. *'March:' KGB established. *'July:' Vietnam split at 17th parallel. 1955: *'May:' Warsaw Pact formed. *'August:' The first prototypes built to explore the properties of V-M32 ore are completed. Practical application looks possible. 1956: *'October-November:' Rebellion put down in Communist Hungary. Egypt takes control of Suez Canal; U.S. refuses to help take it back. 1957: *'October:' Sputnik launched into orbit. 1958: *'July:' Eisenhower founds both NASA and the NSDF. NSDF General George Collins and Dr. Wilhelm Arkin begin to design practical equipment and vehicles for the planned Lunar base. *'November:' Khrushchev demands withdrawal of troops from Berlin. 1959: *'January:' Cuba taken over by Fidel Castro. *'September:' Khrushchev visits United States. *'October:' The first line of M580A2 Scout and AAV6A4 APC Transport vehicles are completed. *'December:' American NSDF rocket Zeus II launches and lands on the moon, establishing Eagle's Nest One. 1960s 1960: May -- Soviet Union reveals that U.S. spy plane was shot down over Soviet territory 1960: November -- John F. Kennedy elected President 1961: April -- Bay of Pigs invasion 1961: July -- Kennedy requests 25% spending increase for military 1961: August 13 -- Berlin border closed 1961: August 17 -- Construction of Berlin Wall begins 1962: -- U.S. involvement in Vietnam increased 1962: October -- Cuban Missile Crisis 1963: July -- Nuclear Test Ban Treaty ratified 1963: November -- President Kennedy assassinated in Dallas, Texas 1964: August -- Gulf of Tonkin incident 1965: April -- U.S. Marines sent to Dominican Republic to fight Communism 1965: July -- Announcement of dispatching of 150,000 U.S. troops to Vietnam 1968: January -- North Korea captured U.S.S. Pueblo 1968: August -- Soviet troops crush Czechoslovakian revolt 1969: July 20 -- Apollo 11 lands on the moon 1970s 1970: April -- President Nixon extends Vietnam War to Cambodia 1972: July -- SALT I signed 1973: January -- Cease fire in Vietnam between North Vietnam and United States 1973: September -- United States helps overthrow Chile government 1973: October -- Egypt and Syria attack Israel; Egypt requests Soviet aid 1974: August -- President Nixon resigns 1975: April 17 -- North Vietnam defeats South Vietnam 1979: July -- SALT II signed 1979: November -- Shah of Iran overthrown; Iranian Hostage Crisis 1980s 1983: -- President Reagan proposes Strategic Defense Initiative 1983: October -- U.S. troops overthrow regime in Grenada 1985: -- Iran-Contra Affair (arms sold to Iran, profits used to support contras in Nicaragua) 1985: -- Mikhail Gorbachev ascends to power in Soviet Union 1986: -- Gorbachev ends economic aid to Soviet satellites 1986: October -- Reagan and Gorbachev resolve to remove all intermediate nuclear missiles from Europe 1986: November -- Iran-Contra Affair revealed to public 1987: October -- Reagan and Gorbachev agree to remove all medium and short-range nuclear missiles by signing treaty 1989: January -- Soviet troops withdraw from Afghanistan 1989: June -- China puts down protests for democracy; Poland becomes independent 1989: September -- Hungary becomes independent 1989: November -- Berlin Wall falls 1989: December -- Communist governments fall in Czechoslovakia, Bulgaria, and Rumania; Soviet empire ends 1990s 1990: March -- Lithuania becomes independent 1990: May 29 -- Boris Yeltsin elected to presidency of Russia 1990: October 3 -- Germany reunited 1991: April -- Warsaw Pact ends 1991: August -- End of Soviet Union Cold War Ends Category:Science Fiction Category:Settings Category:Battlezone